Wolny kościół mikronacji
Wolny Kościół Mikronacji zgodnie z dekretem wydanym przez Patriarchę Aleksandra I dotyczącym utworzenia legalnej religii mikronacji jest religią obecnie utworzoną, jednak nie zaakceptowaną przez polskie mikronacje. Mikronacja a Wolny Kościół Mikronacji Od początków swojego istnienia Wolny Kościół Mikronacji nie określał siebie mianem mikronacji. Miasto Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji nie ma prawnie określonej nazwy oraz nie umożliwia stałego pobytu. Jest jedynie miejscem kultu religijnego Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji. Treść Dekretu nr 1/2009 Niniejszy dekret skierowany jest do mikronacji, na mocy jego zostaje powołany do życia urząd Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji (ang. Free Chuch of Micronation). '' '''1 Struktura organizacyjna Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji' 1. Rada Patriarchów – wybierani pomiędzy Radą Prabiskupów 2. Rada Prabiskupia – odpowiednio do każdej Mikronacji jeden biskup 3. Biskupi – ew. pomocnicy prabiskupów 4. Zarządcy Terytorialni – słudzy posiadający możliwość propagowania ideologii Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji poprzez tworzenie grup w określonych mikronacjach 5. Słudzy – pomocnicy Zarządców 6. Um – osoby przygotowujące się do funkcji Sługi. 2 Ideologia Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji stwierdza istnienie Jezusa Chrystusa, który około dwa tysiące lat temu zstąpił z nieba i okazał nam swoją miłość poprzez śmierć na krzyżu. Wszystko po to, by nas zbawić. 3 Cele Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji Przede wszystkim przedstawiamy stosunek Kościoła w kwestii różnych zagadnień życia mieszkańców Mikronacji, jednoczenia ich w myśl poglądów i myśli naszego Kościoła. Staramy się, byśmy wszyscy tworzyli jedno oraz byli świadkami Jezusa Chrystusa. 4. Podstawy wiary Podstawą a zarazem jedynym źródłem wiary w Wolnym Kościele Reformowanym jest Pismo św. Wierzymy, że zawiera ono pełną i dostateczną naukę o naszym Zbawieniu. Dla naszej wspólnoty Pismo św. jest autentycznym Słowem Boga, a kanoniczne jego księgi zawierają wszystko co jest potrzebne do zbawienia i prowadzenia życia podobającego się Bogu. Inne teksty, a więc te które nie należą do Kanonu Pisma św. mają wartość tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy są z nim zgodne. Mogą spełniać rolę pomocniczą. Wspólnota nasza zachęca zatem wszystkich do osobistego zapoznawania się z Tekstami biblijnymi, tak jak w wielu miejscach Starego i Nowego Testamentu było to wspomniane. Słudzy Słowa Bożego - duchowni, mają za zadanie jedynie służyć pomocą i radą pozostałym członkom wspólnoty w odczytywaniu woli Bożej, stąd też kładziemy nacisk na ich odpowiednie przygotowanie biblijne. Liturgia right|thumb|200px|Symbol Liturgii [[Wolny kościół mikronacji|Wolnym Kościele Mikronacji ]] Liturgia maksymiliańska - 1) Liturgia Słowa (jedno czytanie bądź Ewanglelia) 2) Liturgia Eucharystyczna (na której następuje konsekracja) 3) Rozesłanie Liturgia aleksandryjska- 1) Liturgia Eucharystyczna 2) 2 fragmenty Pisma Św. (wierni klęczą przed Ciałem Chrystusa) 3) Komunia Św. 4) Rozesłanie Duchowni Rada Patriarchów: Aleksander I, Sergiusz I Rada Prabiskupia – Biskupi– Zarządcy Terytorialni – Słudzy – Um – left|thumb|200px|Główny Kościół Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji Historia 1136 - przybycie do terenów zachodnich ludu o nieznanej nazwie 1137 - jeden spośród tych ludzi postanawia założyć kościół, w którym jednoczyliby się ludzie 1142 - liczba wiernych wynosi 2569875 1143 - ustanowienie Alana pierwszym patriarchą Wolnego Kościoła Mikronacji 1144 - pierwsza liturgia Alana Maksymiliana I (zwana popularnie maksymilińską) 1159 - śmierć patriarchy 1159 - wybór Rady Patriarchów i Rady Prabiskupiej nowego patriarchy. 1159 - Nowy patriarcha - Alan Maksymilian II 1160 - patriarcha ginie w niewyjasnionych okolicznościach 1160 - mord na duchownych, przezywa ich dwóch - Mattes oraz Damminus, którzy przyjmują imiona Aleksander I oraz Sergiusz I 1161 - odbudowa Kościoła oraz jego ideologii Modlitwy Wolny Kościół Mikronacji posługuje się różnymi łacińskimi modlitwami. Symbolum Apostolorum Credo in Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terra. Et in Jesum Christum, Filium ejus unicum, Dominum nostrum: qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto, natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato, crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus: descendit ad inferos; tertia die resurrexit a mortuis; ascendit ad caelos, sedet ad dexteram Dei Patrisomnipotentis: inde venturus estjudicare vivos ad mortuos. in Spiritum Sanctum, sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam, Sanctorum communionem, remissionem peccatorum, carnis resurrectionem, vitam aeternam. Amen. (Panie, zmiłuj się nad nami...) V. Kyrie, eleison. V. Christe, eleison. V. Kyrie, eleison. R. Kyrie, eleison. R. Christe, eleison. R. Kyrie, eleison. Oratio Dominica Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. R.] Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem: sed libera nos a malo. Amen. Doxologia Minor Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. ' Salutatio Angelica' Ave Maria, gratia plena; Dominus tecum: benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui Jesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen Sanctus Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Pleni sunt caeli et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis. Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini. Hosanna in excelsis. AGNUS DEI (hymn oraz modlitwa) Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis. Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis. Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem. Kategoria:Religie Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo *